Undercover
by iloooveinuyasha1
Summary: An undercover agent having infiltrated Konoha is completing her mission when she is discovered. Who  is she and who sent her and why? For all who voted for SasukexTenten pairing in Love Potion.
1. Chapter 1

Undercover

TenTen: iloooveinuyasha1 would like to say that she doesn't own Naruto in any way shape or form. She also says to please excuse her horrible writing as she is currently having trouble creating new ideas for her other fic, Love Potion?. She also says to all those who read Love Potion? to please forgive her for not updating.

Me: Thanks Tenny! I dreamed this so decided to write it. This is for all who wished to see a TenTenxSasuke pairing.

A petite girl, for she was still a girl, knelt before the black and red-cloaked figure.

"Master?" she questioned her voice low and respectful. She raised emerald eyes to the one standing before her, "When?" was all she asked.

A voice issued from the figure, "Within the hour" There was a slight pause then he said, "I assume you have been briefed?"

Bubblegum pink locks swayed as the kneeling figure inclined her head.

"Very well," came the reply, "Now all is ready, except one minor detail. Your code name." Another longer pause transpired. "You are of now Sakura Haruno, do not forget." As an afterthought the figure said, "Do not fail"

Intelligent green eyes met crimson. "Hai!" and with a poof, she was gone. The figure turned on his heel, walking over the dry leaves of the forest without a sound, and then he too poofed into nothingness.

In the darkness of the night an owl hooted and from the branches of a mighty tree a small flock of crows erupted.


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover 2

Undercover 2

The one now named Sakura appeared in the dark alleyway. Her startling green eyes glanced around appraising her situation. She walked forward, grasped the door and let herself into the small apartment. She looked around, it wasn't much, she thought wryly, 'but it would suffice.' The furniture consisted of a table, two chairs, a vanity, a closet, a desk, a bookshelf, and a bed. She padded over to the desk and picked up the papers awaiting her.

Name- Sakura Haruno

Age- 16

Rank- chuunin

Specialty- medical jutsu, strength, intelligence

Personality- Used to be fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke, Obsessive, Caring (to those who she cares for), high maintenance, compulsive

She put down the papers slightly disgusted. 'I can't believe this! I'm supposed to _**Fangirl**_ Sasuke?!' She opened one of the two doors she'd seen earlier. She peered around the simple bathroom. After assuring herself that there was no one there she closed the door and opened the other. It opened onto a kitchenette. She closed it and sprawled onto the bed. Realizing, belatedly, that she hadn't checked to make sure her cover was secure. She opened the shutters and glanced around the street. She waited for a painful 10 minutes. No one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief for her punishment should she fail would be… harsh. She lay back down upon her new bed.

What was her master thinking? To send her off to impersonate a fangirl of his brother! Oh the irony! She already wanted nothing more than to leave and never return. She blew out the candle with yet another sigh, This was going to be a long, long mission.


	3. Chapter 3

The one know known as Sakura Haruno fell backwards onto her bed. 'What a pain!' she thought irritation and frustration clear in her clenched fists and furrowed brow. 'Honestly, this is a total waste of my talents! I can punch through walls, heal almost anything, the list just goes on, and what does my master want me to do? Stalk his brother as a cute, girly, little fangirl.' She changed into nightclothes and slipped into bed, not forgetting to place a kunai under the mattress and another under her pillow. (She also had one strapped to her leg, for safety's sake.)

The next day dawned bright and early. The golden sunbeams broke through the window of Sakura's bedroom and would have been pulverized if they had been made of matter. An unhappy groan worked its way out of her lips and she slammed her eyes tight shut against the glare of the bright cheerful early morning sun. Muttering unintelligibly, Sakura dragged herself up and out of her bed and to the kitchenette. Several cups of coffee, a bowl of cereal, and a shower later, she was up and running, but still not happy. 'Oh, Itachi's so going to get it when I get back!' she grumbled. A crow landed on her windowsill and cawed noisily to get her attention. Still muttering about a certain elder Uchiha brother who should probably stay very, very far away from her should he wish to still be able to father children, Sakura took the message off the leg of the crow. It waited, 'probably to be fed,' she thought, tearing open the message and scanning it with practiced skill.

It read:

New Orders

You are to kill Sasuke Uchiha at the first possible convenience.

DO NOT BLOW YOUR COVER!

It must look like an outside murderer or a suicide. The latter is preferred.

You have one month.

Do not fail.

Sakura crumpled the note, balling it into one very tightly clenched fist. 'Great so now I'm supposed to kill him **and **make it look like suicide. Great just f'ing great!' She burned the note with a little more lighter fluid than was really necessary. The blackened and utterly unreadable scraps of paper floated out the window. The crow decided it was better if it left, as the girl seemed to be in a bad mood. Sakura decided she better get to know the boy she was soon going to be murdering.


End file.
